


Anything

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He'd do anything for her. He did once, and she knows it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

"He'll kill you, you know, when he finds out what you're doing."

I jump at the sound, having been so distracted that I hadn't noticed her entrance. A most dangerous position for a spy.

"And what exactly am I doing?" I try to sound indifferent, but I fear she knows me too well. She looks like I've insulted her intelligence, perhaps I have, but I cannot answer her unspoken question, for after all it could be a trap, but I know deep inside it is not.

She sniffs the air haughtily and moves towards me. I watch as she slips gracefully atop my desk, her long legs crossing elegantly in front of me and I am once again entranced.

I'd do anything for this woman, I did once, I regret it and she knows it.

"You know exactly what I mean Severus." I've always hated my name, the connotations alone make it unappealing, but from her lips I forget the existence of other names, it only matters to me that she repeat my name over and over, sending shivers down my spine and causing my heart to speed up in anticipation of something my mind, at least, knows will not come, not any more.

"Then in answer to your question, yes I know what my punishment will be." Something flashes across her eyes. Pain perhaps? I take a moment to study her and she allows it, gathering her own thoughts. Time has treated her well, the small lines across her face adding experience to the beauty that always existed, cheek bones the element in perfect bone structure, and eyes with an intensity that rival my own. I remember her face well, always present when I can afford the luxury of sleep, but never have I seen the tightly controlled fear I see now. Reaching out I take her chin in my hand, I seek out her eyes and try to convey how important it is that I continue as I am. How I wish things were different, that my life choices hadn't pulled me away from her, but on the thin line I walk there is only room for one. She moves her lips towards my own and I become lost in the past and present, her taste, her touch, her. I wish we could stay like this, but it is a week day, and lunch will be over soon. I pull away to see the pleading in her eyes.

I close my own, imprinting her image as she is now onto the backs of my eyelids. I know what she wants of me.

When I open them again she has left my desk and stands by the door, her hand on the door handle.

"You've chosen your side Severus, now leave the other before it is too late." And she is gone again.

I would do anything for Narcissa, I did once, but I won't do that and she knows it.


End file.
